


blossom

by Dehrubyrose



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bondage, Cute, Enemies to Lovers, Feelings, Gay, Implied Kayn/Zed, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Multi, Pain, Porn With Plot, Smut, Soulmates, Spirit Blossom Thresh, Spirit Blossom Yone, dub-con, implied Settphel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dehrubyrose/pseuds/Dehrubyrose
Summary: Yone wakes up in an unfamiliar world, and the collector haunts his dreams. His curiosity eventually gets the better of him though, and temptation is too strong when he wanders from the path and straight into the threshold of the collector.
Relationships: Yone/Thresh
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

It doesn't feel good to be intimately acquainted with death. 

Not when Yone's every thought is invaded by a man with purple hair and pale skin, an unearthly glow in his eyes. Not when Yone's dreams are invaded by this ghost, this collector of sorts. Sometimes collecting lost souls, being utterly mundane and taking walks, human habits. But his violet eyes glow in a godly way and Yone is not naive enough to believe that creature is a man. Sometimes he shows up in Yone’s more mature dreams, hands caressing and light touches feathering his skin, never wandering low enough and yet wandering too low at the same time. 

Yone would be lying if he said that he didn't like the latter. 

And everyday, when he wakes up in the spirit realm, he's haunted by the chilling voice of the collector. He follows the same path, every day, pink blossoms falling to the ground before him. His life, or death, an endless loop of days, and as he travels, he wonders what happens if he wanders off the path. 

Some voice in his head warns him not to, that curiosity killed the cat, but it weighs him down all the same. Yone glances at the bushes, watches them sway in the wind, they're harmless. He's been here... how long? Days? Months? Years? He can't tell, but he's never seen another living creature other than the collector. 

If the collector can even be considered as living.

If Yone himself can be considered as living. 

He doesn't know what he's trying to find, aimlessly wandering down a path that seems never ending. Sometimes he swears he can hear a child laughing, a feminine voice guiding him on his way. Spirits, he supposes, every time he hears their voice carried on the wind. But they never show their face. 

When Yone stops to rest, he sits underneath one of the cherry blossom trees, feeling the wind sift through his hair and push through branches of leaves that drift to the ground. Sometimes the collector leaves him alone, and instead, nightmares take his place. Visions of blood, of gore, of his younger brother looking every bit of the child he had been when Yone had struck him down. 

When they'd struck each other down. 

A hand drifts to his midriff, to a scar that's not even there, and he swears he can feel his own sword piercing him again. But every time he glances down, there's just smooth skin and muscle that greets him. A phantom pain. 

He shakes the memory (nightmare?) away. He has better things to do than reminisce about the past, like following the wind, and seeking out the collector.


	2. the path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yone wanders from the path and finds the soon to be the bane of his existence

Thoughts of wandering from the path strike again when Yone wakes up to clear skies and trees above. Familiar, too familiar. Yone wonders if he'll ever see anything different.

He wonders if he's alive.

He doesn't think so, and the thought doesn't scare him as much as it should. It doesn't rattle him to his core, doesn't make his heart go numb, or his stomach sink. It's peaceful here, eerily peaceful, but there is no pain and suffering here, no honor or glory.

Perhaps, this is what he's been longing for.

He continues on his path.

The woods look the same, yet somehow he feels tempted to journey through. To see whether there's a world beyond this path that seems endless. Something rustles, and a fox bounds out, it's white, with blue markings and Yone has never seen anything like it before. It glances at him with slender eyes, before bounding away through the brush.

He's pounding after it before he can even stop himself, yelling at it to wait but the fox is faster than him and never seems to tire, not when it leaves Yone in the middle of a clearing and he stops to rest.

There's something unsettling in the air, and it's like all the hairs on Yone's body have been raised. And when the wind blows the wrong way, he knows he's not alone.

"Show yourself."

His voice echoes in the emptiness around him, and Yone wonders if he'd been mistaken, that it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

"A clever one, aren't you," a voice rumbles next to him and he whirls around to see a man behind him. He's pretty, pretty with white hair and purple skin. But what really sticks out is his violet eyes from under his golden mask, piercing in ways Yone has only seen in his dreams. Yet it doesn't distract him from the man's pointy ears, and Yone knows this is no human.

So he doesn't even bother with formalities, only brandishes his swords and lunges at the demon. The wind brushes on his skin, feathery light but still there and the wind lunges with him but the demon is fast, gone before Yone can even strike.

A cage surrounds him, some kind of cell with purple walls caging him on all sides. Yone's heart jackhammers in his chest and sweat-slick his grip on his swords, the demon stands on the opposite side, sadistic grin still plastered on his face.

"Just a lost soul," the thing says, the pity in his voice makes Yone want to hurl. "In need of guidance."

He finds that the walls burn to the touch and that the demon wields a hook and a flay. When he hits Yone, he laughs at Yone's pain.

The hook wraps around Yone's throat and he hisses as he's dragged in closer.

"It was cruel of her to make you fight me," he says, hand caressing Yone's cheek in a grotesque gentleness.

Yone doesn't have time to ask how he knows his name, who she is, not when the demon's hand wanders lower and he flushes furiously, it makes his lips curl into a scowl, and when the demon pries open his lips with a thumb he bites down, hard.

The demon doesn't howl, though Yone wishes he would, he smiles as his eyes flash with unbridled anger, and Yone swallows, hard. Something bubbles just under Yone's skin, a thrill running through his veins.

Something tears through the undergrowth behind them and the azakana's eyes narrow. "Next time, Yone, next time."

The demon disappears before Yone can say anything.

Yone sees a flash of a lean, white body and he knows the fox is back before it too, disappears into the brush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what im doing but im doing it

**Author's Note:**

> i love this ship and i will die with it.


End file.
